Penny protectrice
by JugZ
Summary: Simon étant constamment en danger, Penny tente de le protéger comme elle le peut. La fuite sera-t-elle la solution? La menace vient-elle d'o ù ils pensent?


Voilà un an déjà que nous avons quitté ses lieux Simon et moi. Watford n'était plus sûr pour lui et en tant que meilleure amie, il fallait m'assurer qu'il resterait sauf.

Avant ma première année comme étudiante, j'attendais la rentrée avec une telle hâte que j'en ai eu la fièvre. Clouée au lit, je n'ai pas pu me présenter à la première semaine de cours. C'était pour moi un véritable désastre et c'est abattu que je fis mon arrivée avec grand retard. Alors que mon monde et mes pensées étaient sombres, je rencontrai Simon. Il avait une allure ordinaire, mais dégageait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Son histoire l'était certainement. C'est alors que ce petit bonhomme orphelin et moi devînmes inséparables. Je sentais alors et encore aujourd'hui, le devoir de le protéger, puisque personne d'autre ne s'était attribué le rôle. Les deux années qui suivirent ne furent pas ordinaires. Simon avait beau tenter de se faire petit, voire invisible, c'était mission impossible. Il se retrouvait sans cesse en danger. Lorsque Tyrannus Basilton Pitch lui enleva presque la vie, s'en était trop. Dès que Simon fut rétabli, nous fuîmes.

- Tu penses aller où comme ça Penny?

- Simon! Baz est un demi-vampire! Personne le croira… J'ai vu de mes yeux vus ton sang couler presqu'en entièreté. Y faut partir d'ici.

- C'tait une erreur… Il voulait pas me tuer…

Ce soir-là, Simon me suivit malgré tout. La rivalité entre lui et Baz durait depuis le premier jour. Simon avait beau croire que Baz n'était pas profondément méchant, je redoutais la suite. Je croyais que Baz était capable du pire et qu'une prochaine fois, il pourrait y arriver.

Les premières semaines de fuites se passèrent étonnamment bien. On nous cherchait, mais ne nous trouvait pas. On se sentait invincibles. Voler du pain ne nous semblait pas un crime, nous étions des victimes. Par contre, le temps passa et cet état de survivance devint insupportable. Nous étions faibles et avions besoin d'aide. Nous la trouvère un matin ensoleillé plein d'espoir.

- Simon! As-tu vu l'entraîneur Mac? Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici?!

- Il achète de quoi. Oh! Je m'ennuie tellement de lui!

- Tu penses à ce que je pense?

- Bunce tu es folle! Et j'aime ça.

Alors que Mac tournait un coin, Simon agrippa son bras. Stupéfait, l'entraîneur nous aperçut et nous suivit jusque dans notre cachette. Il sembla touché par notre appel à l'aide et promit de nous aider comme il le pourrait. Chaque jour, nous trouvions de quoi nous aider à subvenir à nos besoins. Nous portions une confiance aveugle à ce professeur qui depuis toujours avait été notre allié. C'était pourtant notre pire erreur. Un soir pendant notre sommeil, nous fûmes transportés à l'école Watford. Nous avions été trahis.

Voilà que nous sommes aujourd'hui de retour aux sources. Ce long périple n'aura servi à rien, Baz est toujours là, aussi menaçant. C'est ce que je croyais alors. Effectivement, rien ne s'était produit comme je l'avais imaginé. Simon n'avait pas tort, Baz n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire.

Le jour de notre retour, nous retrouvâmes nos chambres respectives. Quelle terreur je ressentis lorsque j'appris que Simon partagerait la sienne avec Baz. Terrifiée, je courus le rejoindre à sa chambre. Baz était à ses côtés.

- Baz! Recule! dis-je.

- Simon, explique-lui.

- Tais-toi et pars! répliquai-je

- Penny, Baz dit vrai. Je t'ai pas tout dit. Le soir de mon attaque, Baz était là et il m'a bel et bien presque vidé de mon sang…

- Mais le bourreau stai Mac. Simon était de dos lorsqu'il l'a attaqué d'un couteau. Ya rien vu, mais j'ai tout vu. La tentation du sang par contre… J'ai voulu le sauver, mais j'ai pas pu résister. Je lui ai dit de fuir d'ici, que je me pardonnerais jamais.

- Comment t'as pu me cacher ça Simon?

- Pénélope, en veut pas à Simon. Mais écoute bien. Pendant votre absence, tout a été dévoilé au grand jour. Declan était derrière tout ça. Il menaçait Mac on ne sait de quoi... Le salaud était trop paresseux pour faire la sale job.

- Et pourquoi moi? dis Simon très intrigué.

- Declan voulait me tuer moi… Mais sans succès. Il découvert que tu m'étais cher et pensait que te tuer m'affaiblirait. Mac a tout avoué, il est parti ce matin… Il ne pouvait plus se regarder en face.

Toutes ses informations m'étourdissaient. Pourtant, je sentais en moi une pointe de soulagement. La vie pouvait reprendre son cours et je pouvais reprendre mon rôle. Seulement maintenant, nous serions deux à protéger Simon Snow.


End file.
